


The Visit

by goldhowler



Series: Ushijima Family [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Ushijima Satoshi, also it's Kuroo Kei, in fact it's Ushijima Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: Uncle Tsukki and uncle Kuroo come for a visit with their little baby girl and little Satoshi can't take his eyes off her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so my UshiYama fluff became a series!
> 
> For my lil sis, who named Tsukki's and Kuroo's daughter and who is getting way too emotionally invested in this story, same as me. 
> 
> English is not my first language, therefore mistakes may occur.

“… and they have lived happily ever after.”

“I liked that one,” said Satoshi, snuggled in his small bed, hugging his stuffed brontosaurus. “Do you think the baby was listening too?” 

“I sure hope so,” Tadashi reached to brush a strand of hair from his son’s face. “But what I know is that the baby is already asleep, and so should you be.”

“I can’t wait to be a big bother. Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“I don’t know yet, it’s too early to tell. But once I find out, you will be the first one to know, alright?” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes, I promise. But now close your eyes and sleep, okay?” Satoshi nodded, finally closing his sleepy eyes. 

“I love you, Satoshi. Good night,” whispered Tadashi as he leaned over to kiss his forehead. 

“Love you too daddy,” the little one mumbled as he slowly drifted off. 

Tadashi quietly put the book on the bookshelf and slipped from the room, leaving the door open just a little bit. Satoshi was a good sleeper and he rarely woke up during the night, but one could never be too careful. As he entered the living room, he saw his husband still working on his laptop. The omega sneaked from behind and wrapped his arms around Wakatoshi’s shoulders and buried his face in the crook of alpha’s neck.

“Come on, enough of work today,” he said as he softly nudged alpha’s scent glands with his nose, releasing the spicy cinnamon and black cherry scent. 

“I’m almost finished, I promise,” Wakatoshi turned his head just enough to find Tadashi’s lips and give him a little promise kiss. Tadashi knew well his mate had to finish that task, so he started collecting the toys from the floor, putting them all into the toy basket in the corner of the room. 

“I’ll do it, Tadashi. You shouldn’t bend over like that,” warned him Wakatoshi as he finally closed the laptop.

“Appreciate it, love, but you know I’m not made of glass, right?” Tadashi smiled, but still let the alpha pick the rest of the toys. 

“No,” Wakatoshi agreed, “but that doesn’t mean I will let do you anything that could put you or the pup in danger.” He took the omega in his arms, lifted him bridal style and brought him to the bedroom. Tadashi started giggling, knowing exactly what Wakatoshi’s plans for the evening were. 

“Put me down,” he insisted, still laughing. 

“Shh, we can’t wake up Satoshi,” growled the alpha with his lips curved in a smile.

“Put. Me. Down! You dork,” whispered Tadashi again, still not really able to stop laughing. 

“Is this how you talk to your alpha, hmm?” Wakatoshi put him carefully on the bed and started undressing him. 

-

Snuggled under the covers, Wakatoshi was slowly tracing the freckles on Tadashi’s back with his fingers, the omega’s skin pale and soft. 

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” he asked, knowing the younger was not yet asleep, just melting into his touch as always. 

“I have my guess but I don’t want to say it out loud. What would you want?” 

Wakatoshi slipped his hand on the omega’s lowed abdomen and very softly caressed it. 

“I wouldn’t mind either, but if I’m being completely honest, I would love a little baby girl,” he admitted.

“It would be nice, wouldn’t it? A little princess… talking about baby girls, I am very curious about the name of Tsukki’s daughter. Really, it can’t be that bad,” he snickered and moved back a little, so he could feel the warmth of his mate’s chest. 

“He really didn’t tell you?” 

“No, I’d tell you if he did. I bet Kuroo thought of something and convinced Tsukki so much he just couldn’t say no.”

“That sounds about right…” chuckled Wakatoshi and placed another kiss on Tadashi’s neck.

-

The next morning Wakatoshi took Satoshi to the local swimming pool, so Tadashi could clean up the house fast and uninterrupted, as cleaning when Satoshi was running around was not exactly easy. When they came back, Tadashi already made lunch.

“Aw, just look at him,” said Tadashi as he pointed at Satoshi. The little one’s eyes were already pretty much closed, but his hand somehow insisted on putting more food into his mouth, although it very rarely actually reached it. It wasn’t the first time he sleep-ate, but it would most likely never stop being adorable to them. 

After cleaning him up and putting him to bed for a little nap, Tadashi’s phone went off. 

“Apparently they are fifteen minutes away. The traffic wasn’t as bad as they anticipated.”

They cleaned up after the lunch and sure enough, soon a car was pulling up their driveway. Tadashi went to open the door, knowing that Kuroo wouldn’t like Wakatoshi around Tsukki too much. He was an alpha after all and those instincts aren’t easy to overcome. Kuroo brought the car seat inside and quickly took the baby bag from Tsukki, who just rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him and taking his shoes off. 

“He’s not allowing me to do anything,” he complained, before hugging his best friend. 

Even though Tsukki was no longer Tsukishima, as he and Kuroo Tetsurou mated and got married almost four years ago, he would be forever Tsukki and nobody called him otherwise. Their wedding party was a crazy event that Tadashi observed from afar, since he was already expecting and wasn’t feeling all too well.

When Tsukki let go, Tadashi looked at the friend and frowned. “Are you sure you just had a baby?” 

Tsukki blushed a little, before hanging his jacket and bending over to the car seat, unstrapping the baby before he took off its tiny jacket. 

“I know, right? How I wish he could keep just a little of that baby weight on,” smiled Kuroo before very briefly hugged Tadashi. 

“Ehm,” sounded behind the omega as Wakatoshi entered the hallway. 

“Hey, Ushijima!” exclaimed Kuroo, before he shook his hand firmly and patted his back with the other hand. Tadashi just gave his alpha a little smile and shook his head, before asking Kuroo to keep his voice down a little.

When they moved to the living room, Tadashi’s attention immediately turned to the baby Tsukki was holding in his arms. 

“Oh my god she is so precious! And she’s blonde!” he looked at Tsukki with tears in his eyes. “She’s absolutely stunning!” He caressed her tiny hand with his finger and almost immediately she tried to grab them, looking at him with her big, dark hazel eyes. 

“Let me introduce you to Tsukiko,” said Kuroo as he approached his mate, putting his hand around the omega’s waist. 

Tadashi paused and looked at Tsukki, who just nodded, corners of his mouth twitching. 

“No you did not…!” 

“We certainly did!” laughed Kuroo and Tsukki just shrugged.

“It was his idea and in the end I pretty much didn’t have a choice but to say yes,” admitted Tsukki, walking to the sofa so he could sit down. 

Tadashi just turned to Wakatoshi, who stood couple steps away from them and mouthed: “Told you!” 

-

Tadashi made some tea and after a while of talking, he heard rustling from Satoshi’s room. Wakatoshi got up to get the little boy and soon enough, Satoshi was running into the room. 

“Morning, Toshi. Did you have a good nap?” asked Tadashi, reaching over to fix his jumper. 

Satoshi nodded and gave Tadashi a cuddle, before he noticed other people in the room. 

“Uncle Tsukki! Uncle Kuroo!” he shouted, before running towards Kuroo, who was already kneeling with his arms open wide. 

“Hello Satoshi. You are so big, what are they feeding you?! Soon you will be even taller than papa!” said Kuroo as he hugged him. 

However, Satoshi shook his head. “I will never be bigger than papa! Papa is the biggest in the entire world!” 

“Well, maybe not papa, but you will certainly be taller than daddy one day, huh?” asked Tsukki and Satoshi grinned at him before his eyes widened as he saw the baby. 

Kuroo picked Satoshi up to give him a better view. “This is Tsukiko.”

Satoshi’s eyes sparkled and he leaned over a little to look into her face. Her eyes were wide open, looking at him curiously. 

“Can I touch her?” asked Satoshi, looking at Tsukki, who nodded. 

Satoshi reached his hand and touched her tiny hand, surprisingly gently and carefully. She caught one of his fingers and held it for a few seconds before letting go. 

He was mesmerized by her, not being able to look anywhere else, even when he now quietly sat in Wakatoshi’s lap. 

“I’ve never seen him this quiet,” admitted Tadashi, surprised by Satoshi’s reaction. He was sure that his son would be gentle, but expected he would lose interest in a few minutes. But there he was, sitting, nibbling on a piece of apple and staring at the baby, whose eyes were now closed. 

“Daddy?” he finally asked after a long time of adult talk. 

“Yes, Toshi?”

“Will our new baby be this small too?” 

Tsukki and Kuroo both stared at Tadashi, who realized that Satoshi just let the cat out of the bag. He blushed a little before confirming: “Yes, Toshi, the baby will be just as small as Tsukiko is.” 

“Tadashi, are you…?” Tsukki just looked at him with hopeful eyes. Tadashi nodded. 

-

“Tadashi, could I borrow your guest room?” Tsukki asked as Tsukiko started to fuss a little. 

The omega just nodded and got up to help Tsukki and hopefully to have a chance to talk a little to his best friend in private. Their alpha’s were deep into discussing the newest baby car seats and similar things anyways, but why not grab this chance?

“Tetsu, where is the baby bag?” 

“In the hallway,” he replied as he started getting up to get it. 

“It’s fine, I’ll get it,” offered Tadashi. 

“Daddy, can I come with you?” asked Satoshi, obviously upset that he would have to part from Tsukiko.

“Satoshi, stay here with papa and uncle Kuroo, alright? We’ll be back soon.” Satoshi’s lip started to wobble, before Wakatoshi picked him up and turned him upside down. 

“Papa! Higher!” laughed Satoshi and Tsukki quickly left for the guestroom, using the moment of distraction. 

-

Tadashi handed Tsukiko over to Tadashi for a little while, just until he spread a small blanket on the bed and take out all the things needed to change the diaper. 

“She’s just so tiny,” he whispered as he caressed one of her chubby cheeks with a fingertip. 

“Well, I suppose soon you will have your own. How long have you known?” Tadashi put her down onto the blanket and sat at the opposite side of the bed. 

“Found out just couple of days ago. I’m in the seventh week now.”

“How have you been feeling?” 

“Well, definitely better than you in the seventh week. No morning sickness so far, I just can’t stand certain foods. So far it’s the same as I was with Satoshi, thankfully. I’ve already gained a little bit of weight though. Seriously, how did you do it?!” 

Tsukki just shrugged. “You know I’ve never been able to put on weight. Seems like it was the same even with pregnancy, even though I wish I could have kept at least some of it on, even if just for Tetsu. He adored it,” he laughed a little, wrapping up the dirty nappy and putting it into the special odour blocking bag. 

“Wakatoshi was the same. Although, it took me a while to get rid of it, hopefully this time I can keep my cravings under control,” Tadashi declared, before looking at Tsukki and both started to chuckle. Tadashi has been chronic snacker since he was a child, therefore something like resisting his cravings, especially while pregnant, was most likely impossible for him. 

“Yeah, that was a good one,” he admitted, still smiling. 

“Aaaand here we go,” Tsukki told Tsukiko, giving her a small kiss on a cheek, as he finished dressing her back up. “I’ll have to feed her," he said as he took out the thin baby pink cloth from the bag.

“Sure, I’ll leave you to it,” Tadashi stood up, before Tsukki raised his hand to stop him.

“No, that’s fine, I mean… if it’s fine with you. The truth is she always takes so long, sometimes it gets really boring. I’ll cover up, don’t worry,” he settled himself on the bed, his back against the headboard, fluffing up the pillow comfortably before putting the cloth over his shoulder and Tsukiko and fumbling a bit with his own shirt so she could access the milk.

“This I’m not too looking forward to, to be honest,” admitted Tadashi. 

“They are so sore all the time! I don’t know how I’ll do this for another year or however long it will take.”

“Ah, don’t worry. She won’t take so long forever,” he assured his blonde friend, who, despite that, failed to look at least a little relieved.

“Still can’t get over how Satoshi reacted to Tsukiko. Do you think he’s…?” Tsukki asked carefully, knowing this is a very private subject. Tadashi just nodded. 

“I believe so.” 

-

“I don’t want you to go,” sobbed Satoshi as he hugged Tsukki. 

“Don’t worry, Satoshi, we’ll see each other soon again. But wait, I just remembered. Isn’t your birthday soon?”

“Yes, I’ll be three!” announced Satoshi, holding up four fingers. Everyone chuckled and Tsukki reached into the baby bag, pulling out a present. 

“Well, since we can’t be here for your birthday celebration, then I suppose I have to give you the present now. Happy birthday, Satoshi,” he handed the package to him and the little boy’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Happy birthday!” Kuroo ruffled Satoshi’s hair with one hand, holding Tsukiko with the other. 

“Papa, daddy, look!” the boy turned around.

“What do you say, Satoshi?” reminded him Wakatoshi, squatting to help open up the present. 

“Thank you, uncle Tsukki, uncle Kuroo!” Satoshi remembered, before tearing off the wrapping paper with the help of his father.

“Dinosaur night stories! I love it!” he hugged the beautiful picture book. 

“More dinosaurs?” Wakatoshi asked, looking desperately at Tsukki, who just shrugged.

“Don’t blame me, that boy has a potential! It’s my duty to nurture it!” 

-

Tsukki and Kuroo left, Satoshi crying when he realized he would really have to say goodbye to Tsukiko. Tadashi gave him a bath and Wakatoshi put him to bed, forced to read him a story from the new book. After the boy finally fell asleep, the alpha sat onto the couch and watched Tadashi fold Satoshi’s clean clothes from the laundry basket. 

“The book is personalized, you know? The name of the main character is Satoshi. Tsukki really goes out of his way with this dinosaur thing,” he chuckled and reached over to help folding. 

“Really? I’ll have to write him a message, that is really sweet of him,” smiled Tadashi. 

“Tsukiko, huh… Didn’t expect that at all. I guess Kuroo really didn’t want to let go of the Tsuki-Kuroo combination.”

“Well, you should start thinking of how we should name our baby soon.”

“I’m sure I could come up with a fine variation on Yamaguchi –“

“Don’t you dare,” laughed Tadashi and threw a sock at him. 

“Don’t you throw socks at me, omega,” Wakatoshi growled, folding the last t-shirt and placing all the folded clothes back into the basket. 

“Oho, big alpha is growling,” teased the omega playfully. 

“I’ll show you growling,” the elder promised, as he pulled his mate into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This time it was all about family time, reconnection and setting the mood for the next segments. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Sending love for all the hits, kudos and comments!


End file.
